jazzfandomcom-20200222-history
To Love Somebody
"To Love Somebody" is a song written by Barry and Robin Gibb. Produced by Robert Stigwood, it was the second single released by the Bee Gees from their international debut album, Bee Gees 1st, in 1967.[2] The single reached No.17 in the United States and No.41 in the United Kingdom. The song's B-side was "Close Another Door"[1] The single was reissued in 1980 on RSO Records with "How Can You Mend a Broken Heart" as its flipside.[3] The song ranked at number 94 on NME magazine's "100 Best Tracks of the Sixties".[4] The song has been recorded by many other musicians, including Nina Simone whose version reached No. 5 in the UK in 1969, Michael Bolton whose recording reached No.11 in the US and No.16 in the UK in 1992, andGram Parsons with The Flying Burrito Brothers. Origins and lyrics At the request of Robert Stigwood, the band's manager, Barry and Robin Gibb wrote "To Love Somebody", a soulful ballad in the style of Sam & Dave or The Rascals, for Otis Redding.[5] Although Redding came to see Barry at the Plaza in New York one night. Robin claimed that "Redding said he loved our material and would Barry write him a song".[6] The Bee Gees recorded "To Love Somebody" at IBC Studios, London in March 1967 and released it as a single in mid-July 1967 in the US. Redding died in an aeroplane crash later that year, before having a chance to record the song. The song was recorded around April 1967 with "Gilbert Green" and "End of My Song" at theIBC Studios in London, England.[7] Robin said, "Everyone told us what a great record they thought it was, Other groups all raved about it but for some reason people in Britain just did not seem to like it". Barry said "I think the reason it didn't do well here was because it's a soul number, Americans loved it, but it just wasn't right for this country".[8] Barry Gibb explained in a June 2001 interview with Mojo magazine: It was for Robert. I say that unabashedly. He asked me to write a song for him, personally. It was written in New York and played to Otis but, personally, it was for Robert. He meant a great deal to me. I don't think it was a homosexual affection but a tremendous admiration for this man's abilities and gifts.[9] The simple title refrain of the chorus, "You don't know what it's like, Baby, you don't know what it's like, To love somebody...the way I love you" has the effect of being at once heartbreaking and triumphant, a self-pitying put-down to an unrequited love. "There's... a certain kind of light that never shone on me... You ain't got to be so blind, I'm a man, can't you see what I am?, I live and breathe for you, But what good does that do, If I ain't got you?".[10] Personnel *Barry Gibb – lead vocal, guitar *Robin Gibb – harmony vocal, organ *Maurice Gibb – bass, piano, guitar, organ, harpsichord, Mellotron *Vince Melouney – guitar *Colin Petersen – drums *Bill Shepherd – orchestral arrangement Charts | style="box-sizing:border-box;width:601px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=To_Love_Somebody_(song)&action=edit&section=5 edit |} Cover versions One of the most famous Gibb compositions, "To Love Somebody" is now considered a pop standard and has been covered by many artists. *1969: James Carr released this song as a single and reached #44 on the R&B Charts. *1969: Nina Simone covered "To Love Somebody" released on the album of the same name, and reached #5 in UK, became her second British hit single after "Ain't Got No-I Got Life". *1989: Billy "Crash" Craddock from Back on Track; peaked at number 91 on the RPM Country Tracks chart in Canada[17] *1990: Jimmy Sommerville included this song in his greatest hits compilation The Singles Collection 1984-1990. It reached the UK Top 10. *1992: Michael Bolton released it as a single as well as including it on the album Timeless: The Classics and his version reached #83 in the US Pop Charts at the end of 1993.[18] *2013: Michael Bublé covered this song for his eighth studio album To Be Loved, the album's fifth single. Michael Bolton version Michael Bublé version Movie appearances "To Love Somebody" has been used in several movies including I Love You Phillip Morris, Y Tu Mamá También, Melody, The Wrong Man, My Entire Life and''50/50''. Category:1968 singles